


Homemade and love filled

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's been thinking about spending lover's day with Yusuke for a long time





	Homemade and love filled

He was lucky to spend this day with Yusuke. He had been thinking about it in an abstract way. When one thought about spending time with their lover they tended to think about all sorts of fluffy things. The fluffiest thing of all would have to be valentine’s day.

Akira had grown up with everyone else making a deal about it. Having schools ban giving out chocolates. Arriving at his show box to find well, it full sometimes or it empty depending on the school. Confessions and secrets. Chocolate everywhere. Giving and receiving.

It was a huge fuss made for everyone. Even kids knew how much of a big deal the whole thing was. Never mind that Akira got tired of it too. Seeing chocolate everything everywhere. The commercials and the couple shirts. It got old to people who were single.

It was something else entirely when you were not single though. When he had first started to date Yusuke, Akira had his own fantasies. Going out, feeding each other food. Christmas day together and valentines day together. He had such things hardwired inside himself and it was not just him. It was everyone else too.

But Akira had thought about Yusuke and spending the day together and his heart had been light. Which brought him to this thing he was doing. Homemade chocolate.

Yusuke already liked his cooking and baking. Akira had been teasing through menus to get a feeling what Yusuke would like from his cooking. He had yet to find something that Yusuke hated. Even though he was open abut foods he was not fond about, he ate them no problem when Akira cooked them. It was enough to drive a guy to embarrassment.

His boyfriend was intense and sweet. But that was why Akira loved him so much. Such an intense guy flushed when Akira paid him special attention or gave him a bit of teasing. The flush that would grow over his body. The way he would sigh when Akira teased him gently. Akira was drunk off of all of it.

So no buying chocolates. Even if he could afford them. None of that. Akira would make them, that was why he was up late in the kitchen and ignoring Morgana’s laughs from where he sat on the countertop. This was for love. This was for Yusuke. This was for the smile that Akira only saw when Yusuke felt deeply touched.

“You’re so gone.” Morgana laughed. “How much of those are you going to make?”

“What’s wrong with a few bag full?” Akira wondered as he looked around. “A few different chocolates mean that they will last for a while. He can’t eat a bag of the same thing. Yusuke isn’t Ann.”

“Ann.” Morgana sighed. “You’re right about that but this is a lot. Even for you. Even for Valentines day.”

“Yeah.” Akira admitted with a smile. “But it’s for Yusuke.” He smiled. “I’m allowed to go a little out when it’s for Yusuke aren’t I? He is my boyfriend after all.” He ignored Morgana pointed loud sigh and gave a sigh of his own. “And he’s so adorable.”

X

“Goodness.” Yusuke whispered when Akira brought the bags down. “I had not expected.” The flush high on his cheeks made Akira want to do something. Kiss it, touch it. He wanted to do something for certain. “Flowers?”

“From work.” Akira announced cheerfully. “It suits everything but the highlight.” He carefully arranged the flowers to the side before he pushed the bags so they were centre stage. “Chocolate for my special artist.” He whispered and Yusuke flushed. “Making it was far easier than putting it together he admitted.”

“It certainly may seem so but I know you Akira.” Yusuke slowly began to unravel the bags as he spoke. “I’m sure everything was picked with care and I’m quite certain that the cooking and baking aspect of it took time. You’re a man of means.”

“A man with a plan sometimes yeah.” Akira laughed as he leaned against the counter. “But I’m leader and I’m Joker.” He teased. “Gotta be your wild card and show off too Yusuke.” Yusuke was so cute as he pulled out the first chocolate bag. “I put lots of love and thought into these.” He beamed.

“Cookies and chocolates? Large ones.” Yusuke examined the bag. “This reminds me of a display at the station. It was far gaudier than this.”

“I saw the same thing.” Akira laughed. “There were less food in there too. Cookies are Morgana shaped.” He teased. “What you think about that?”

“I may have a bit of guilt partaking in these.” Yusuke laughed as he moved to the next bag. “Truffles! How many-“ He turned the bag over in his hand. “How many of these did you do?”

“About eight flavours.” Akira laughed. “Not as hard as it sounds. Some are dusted and some are not.”

“I’ll enjoy these.” Yusuke whispered. “Akira this is already far too much-“ Akira placed a finger over his boyfriend’s lips. “Akira.” He whispered.

“This is something I wanted to do. Something I needed to do.” Akira admitted. “I feel so happy doing shit like this for you Yusuke. Like if I could have made chocolate curry for you I would have.” He admitted. “Being with you, getting to have this. Getting to be happy. This makes me happier than I’ve been in a long time. Having this makes me feel-“ He broke off to cup Yusuke’s cheek. “Us like this, moments like this. I don’t care about it being a commercial holiday. I care about being with you.”

“I feel the same way.” Yusuke’s hand came up to cover his and his eyes closed. “Being by your side brings me so much joy. Receiving even more from you when I-“ Yusuke smiled as he opened the truffle bag. “You give me so much Akira.” He slowly bit into the darkest truffle. “You save me, you love me and you cover me with affection. After the way things were for a long time it certainly is a shake up for me.”

“You talk as though it isn’t the same for me.” Akira laughed as he broke off a piece of the truffle from Yusuke and took a bite. “Trying to keep up with the things you do for me isn’t easy you know. pouring what you make me feel into cooking… it’s just a start and it sure as hell doesn’t cover half of what I feel and how you make me feel.” He gently took Yusuke’s hands in his. The other gifts could wait. “Happy Valentine's day Yusuke.”


End file.
